


Six Beautiful Things About Yuuri Before Breakfast by Victor (The Luckiest Husband in the World)

by maraanan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Children’s Book, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraanan/pseuds/maraanan
Summary: Victor is a morning person! He gets up early every day and thinks of six beautiful things about his husband Yuuri. His routine never fails to brighten his day with a wonderful start.Here are some of the six things Victor thinks about each day...-A short children’s book about love.





	Six Beautiful Things About Yuuri Before Breakfast by Victor (The Luckiest Husband in the World)

**Author's Note:**

> \- reads sort of like a children’s book. do you know the small cute pokemon books for kids? like that  
> \- from the “six impossible things before breakfast” thing from alice in wonderland

Victor is a morning person! He gets up early every day and thinks of six beautiful things about his husband Yuuri. His routine never fails to brighten his day with a wonderful start.

Here are some of the six things Victor thinks about each day:  
(*only a small excerpt from a much longer list!)

 _Illustration:_ Victor waking up in the morning, stretching his arms above his head. Yuuri is sleeping soundly beside him.

 

 **Yuuri is soft!**  
Yuuri is always nice and warm to hug, like a big marshmallow. Victor loves his cute tummy!

Yuuri’s heart is very soft, too. You have to be gentle!

 _Illustration:_ various instances of Victor hugging and cuddling Yuuri

 

 **Yuuri is beautiful!**  
The sleepy tussle of his hair in the morning. The sparkle in the eyes when he laughs. The movement of his body like music on the ice. He’s absolutely divine.

Victor is so smitten!

 _Illustration:_ lots of Beautiful Yuuris, and Victor with heart-eyes.

 

 **Yuuri is caring!**  
Victor is a world-class athlete who never gets sick! But sometimes he does.

Yuuri is always there to take care of him. He always makes the best honey lemon tea and puts on Victor’s favorite comfort show (the one about surprising animal friendships).

Sick Victor gets a bit jealous that Yuuri can breathe properly through his sinuses, but it’s all right. He’s so lucky to have a husband like Yuuri.

 _Illustration:_ Yuuri and Victor on a couch, cuddled in blankets. Most of the blankets are on Victor, who that pad thingy you put on your forehead when you’re sick (????). Yuuri is holding a warm mug of tea for him.

 

 **Yuuri is strong!**  
Victor thinks that maybe Yuuri’s thighs can crush watermelons. How dreamy!

“YUURI MY DARLING YOU ARE SO STRONG AND BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE YOU AND I AM SO HAPPY TO BE YOUR HUSBAND,” Victor says.

“t-thanks (??!!?)” Yuuri stammers.

 _Illustration:_ Yuuri poledancing, but incredibly flustered. Victor is overjoyed and is having the time of his life.

 

 **Yuuri is patient!**  
Sometimes, Victor is The Worst Husband. Sometimes, he works too late. He forgets dinner dates. He’s too exhausted to give Yuuri anything more than a tired kiss.

But Yuuri is always patient, always waiting with a kind smile. Victor doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve him.

 _Illustration:_ Yuuri holding Victor tightly to his chest.

 

 **Yuuri understands**  
“You can tell me anything, Vitya. I’ll always be here for you,” is what Yuuri always says. Always in his kind, soft voice.

Victor’s head can be a bit mean to him at times. It whispers awful things that make him terribly lonely and sad, even if the rational part of him knows it isn’t real. Victor knows that Yuuri’s head can be a bit mean to him, too. They try to help each other as much as they can.

“I know,” Victor says. He is smiling. “I’ll always be here for you, too.”

 _Illustration:_ Victor leaning his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri is hugging him.

 

And the happiest thing is that Yuuri loves Victor, too.

 _Illustration:_ Yuuri laying a kiss on Victor’s forehead. All is well.


End file.
